


The Things We Do for Love

by lordvoldewhore



Series: Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Detective Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Murder Husbands, Serial Killer Tom Riddle, i guess, poor harry still wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldewhore/pseuds/lordvoldewhore
Summary: Harry has a wonderful surprise for Tom's birthday.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 306





	The Things We Do for Love

**Author's Note:**

> i decided that i like this au and im probably gonna keep randomly writing for it so now its a series. theres not gonna be any particular order or timeline to this its just what i feel like writing.

“Rough night Harry?” a voice from beside him startled Harry out of sleep. His glasses were skewed on his face and there was an imprint on his cheek from the paperwork on his desk as he scrunched his eyes, peering at the blurry red head. Ron chuckled at his disheveled state and motioned towards his empty cup of coffee, “want a refill? I’m sure you need it, I’m going for a sixth cup myself.” 

His fellow detective holds his own mug up with a lopsided grin and Harry just grunts and nods, turning back to his paperwork. He would have felt bad for his behavior toward his well meaning coworker, but he had spent all night procuring a birthday gift for his husband. He’d worked extremely hard on this one, and he couldn't wait to give it to Tom tonight, but right now he really just wanted a fucking nap. 

Ron came back over with his coffee, and Harry took it, muttering a thanks. “Did you hear about the potential missing persons case today?” Harry perked up at that. “Missing persons? No, who is it?” Ron hums leaning back against Harry's desk, “Well, it's not confirmed and strictly speaking we can't talk about it, but apparently an influential politician didn't show up to an important meeting. No one knows where they are.” 

Harry chuckles “A politician? I bet they're off having an affair or doing some other illicit business the way those slimy folks do.” 

Ron laughs loudly at this “No love for politicians, huh Harry? Aren't you married to one?” It's a rhetorical question, Ron knows Tom well, and Harry just grins back at the red head, “Yeah, he's the slimiest of them all, no idea what I see in him.”

They have a good laugh at Tom’s expense, having had this conversation more than once. Harry never passed up on an opportunity to make fun of Tom for being a politician, even though Tom knew very well that Harry found Tom’s charismatic and manipulative ways to be absolutely captivating and seductive. 

Hours go by as Harry finally decides to focus on his work so he can leave in time for dinner with Tom, and he hears no more about the missing politician. The proper twenty four hours hasn't gone by yet, of course, so there's not much anyone can do.

As soon as he finishes up writing a report on the latest attempted murder, (where a husband tried to murder his wife with his tractor, not taking into account the fact that his tractor went about twenty miles per hour and that his wife had been a track star in high school) Harry is out of the station and on his way to his husband. They have a favorite spot, right in the forest near their home, where he knew Tom would meet him. 

He pulled up to the edge of the dark forest and made his way to the cave, which Tom arrogantly likes to call their chamber of secrets. Harry likes to call him an egotistical git for giving the cave such a pretentious name, but secretly he kind of likes it. 

He lights the torches on the cave walls as he walks in, basking in the lovely atmosphere that it creates. He takes a few turns into the deep tunnel and then stops in front of the chains Tom had installed. “It’s almost time, don't worry.” He whispers to the form slumped over on the ground. He receives only a groan in response, and he grins. He can't wait for Tom to see his present. 

\--

  
  


When Tom finally arrives, Harry is setting up the table they have in one of the other sections of the cave. Harry purposely ignores the footsteps coming up from behind him, knowing that it's Tom, and he feels his husband wrap his arms around him from behind. “Got here early, my love?” He whispers, giving Harry a soft kiss on the neck. 

Harry smiles, leaning into him, “well I had to get your present ready, didn't I? So, what is it you want, dinner or present first?” 

Harry turns and sees his husband pretending to look contemplative. They both know what Tom wants first, and Harry is excited for it too. “Present first of course, I’ve spent all day with the most obnoxious people, I deserve my present first.” He smirks at Harry, “speaking of these obnoxious people, I’ve been hearing rumours about a certain toad today… You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” 

His dark brown eyes stare into Harry’s green ones, and Harry just leans up to run his hands through Tom’s lovely curls and give him a kiss. “We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?” 

He's giddy as he leads Tom to his gift, even though he is certain Tom already knows what it is. Harry just loves giving Tom presents. They stop in front of the chained woman, and Tom's eyes light with a sadistic glee as soon as he sees her and her dirtied pink suit. “You said it was too much of a risk, my love, but oh, here she is. Finally at my mercy.”

Harry beams at his husband's excitement. Dolores Umbridge had caused problems for him for too long. “It is a risk, she opposes you and as soon as she's fully reported as missing you will be looked at, but I've taken measures, my dear. And you deserve the best.” 

Tom turns to sweep Harry up into a searing kiss, “ _ you  _ are the best, my love.” Tom holds Harry’s face in his hands, tilting it upwards to stare intently into his eyes, “this is perfect. You are perfect.” 

Harry smirks up at him, his heart nearly bursting with love, “such an honour that you believe someone besides yourself to be perfect.” he quips, and his eyes are too full of adoration for Tom to mistake as anything other than an  _ I love you too. _

Lord Voldemort, Hogsmeade City’s notorious serial killer, gives his love a dark promising look and another peck on the lips before turning back toward his prey, “now,” he says softly, “let us find out what sort of screams a toad makes, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda hate the second half of this but i didnt think that i should end it right in the middle there so oh well. also i almost couldnt decide on who i should have them be killing but honestly i think everyone can enjoy a good umbridge murder.


End file.
